


Meeting the hidden consciousness: Mink

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Set almost one year to when they established their relationship, almost 2 years after Oval Tower.Mink is reminded of the situation in which he first met Aoba and wonders why Aoba even cared for him. Aoba and Desire decide to have a talk with him about why he was chosen.Warnings: possible trigger as it references a moment of attempted rape. This being the canon attempted rape and not something I made up - so those who have played the game know it isn't as bad as the tags say it was.
Relationships: Aoba's Desire/Mink, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Meeting the hidden consciousness: Mink

The day had started out beautiful.

It was sunny, there was a little frost out, but it wasn’t unbearably cold.

He could hear the birds in the tress and the other sounds of nature around him.

And just there, still in his eyesight, was Aoba. He was just walking along with Ren; they had gone out to collect some more kindling for the fireplace.

Mink smiled, as he went inside to start a fire, even if the frost was disappearing it was still fairly cold out.

~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~

Aoba still wasn’t back yet. Mink was starting to get a little worried and wondered if he should look for him, while Aoba was used to the surrounding area, he might have gotten hurt.

Just as he was debating sending Tori out to look for Aoba, he heard the front door open with the sound of Ren telling Aoba to go sit down.

Had something happened?

As Mink walked towards Aoba, he noticed that Aoba was favouring his right leg, and his left was bent a little. Understanding what had happened Mink rushed over to Aoba and picked him up, so he wasn’t walking anymore.

“You should have called if you were injured” Mink carried Aoba over to the couch and laid him down gently.

Aoba was flushed, though Mink couldn’t tell if it was with embarrassment or a result of the cold air outside.

“It’s just a sprain, and we weren’t that far away, besides it doesn’t hurt that much”

Mink grumbled a little as he inspected Aoba’s foot, he was a long way from a doctor, but he could recognise injuries and knew how to treat a few, and as Aoba said, it was just a sprain.

“Still, even a sprain can become bothersome if you injure it further”

He stood up from where he had adjusted Aoba, going into the kitchen for some ice or something equally cold to wrap around Aoba’s foot.

Once Aoba’s foot was wrapped, he sat down next to him. Aoba smiled as he leant into Mink. He might have a sore foot but at least he had Mink to spend his time with.

~~~~later that night~~~~~~

Aoba woke in a shivering sweat. Flashes of his nightmare crossing his mind. No, not nightmares. Memories.

Images of leather boots. Hard cement. Hands that were everywhere and wouldn’t stop.

No. wait. That last bit wasn’t right.

Aoba struggled in his blanket. He was wrapped tightly. His breath began to quicken, and he started struggling in earnest to get free. He was trapped. It was too tight. Let him go. Let him go. Let him-

“Aoba calm down, you’re alright. You’re safe”.

Aoba stilled as he was wrapped tight in large arms. It took a moment for him to recognise that it was Mink holding him and that he was in their home, not back on Midorijima. Once he did though, he relaxed into Minks arms, relief blatant on his face. He was safe.

Mink turned Aoba over to face him as he checked his face for any signs of distress, it had been a long time since Aoba had fought against him like that, like they were back in Platinum Jail.

Mink froze for a moment before Aoba pulled himself back into Mink’s arms, the weight of the past was heavy on his body, even as Aoba gave him a smile and nuzzled closer, he couldn’t get that out of his head.

Why did Aoba choose him if the memories burdened him all this time later?

Mink decided to get some more sleep, now that Aoba had seemingly fallen back to sleep himself. But he didn’t notice Aoba frowning as Mink did so, his eyes turning gold.

~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~

Mink woke to find that he and Aoba had shifted places, instead of waking with Aoba in his arms, he was resting his head in Aoba’s lap as he played with his hair. Aoba was humming a tune he couldn’t quite place.

Mink was a little surprised by the position he found himself in, usually Aoba preferred being wrapped in his arms.

Minks eyes narrowed with the thought that last night was still bothering Aoba. Aoba shouldn’t have these kinds of nightmares; but it was his fault that he did.

His actions on the island, kidnapping and his orders, they are the reason that Aoba has these nightmares. Aoba had told him that he forgave him, but honestly, he still doesn’t understand why Aoba even chose him. There definitely were other options for Aoba, and even if Aoba had already explained this, why did he really pick him?

“Finally awake big boy. I thought you would sleep for another hour considering the sun isn’t up yet”

Mink froze, his heart still. This voice. It was hard, sharp and icy with its tone. The voice from the hotel, they voice from Aoba’s orders, the voice of Aoba’s hidden side.

“Come on now, don’t just lay there looking pretty, we need to have a little chat” Aoba said with a grin, he was clearly enjoying Minks shock at his presence.

Mink sat up slowly, he didn’t move from the bed they shared but he didn’t move any closer to Aoba as he would have if this wasn’t happening. He didn’t trust Scrap and he didn’t want to hurt Aoba by restraining him if Scrap tries something.

Mink glared at Scrap, “What do you want”. It didn’t sound like a question, more like an order.

Aoba smiled, showing his teeth menacingly, “I would say that a round like we did in that hotel in Platinum Jail sounds good, but at the moment I think we need to have a little talk about this”

Mink stiffened in anger, he knew exactly what this thing was referring too, “What do you mean ‘this’ Scrap”

Aoba frowned, “You know I do have a name; I don’t go by ‘Scrape’. That’s just a lab result”

Aoba took a quick breath, if he didn’t have those eyes and that look Mink could almost think it was Aoba being nervous.

“What is it parasite?” Mink spoke gruffly and with warning, he just wanted the conversation to be over so he could make sure Aoba was okay.

Aoba sighed; this wasn’t going to go anywhere unless he ripped of the bandaid huh.

“Okay first, my name is Desire. You got that? Desire, you could call me Sly Blue but that was more of a stage name when we did Rhyme”

Mink’s eyes widened; this wasn’t the behaviour he had seen before from... Desire.

“Second, I’m not some ‘parasite’ I’m an actual part of Aoba’s consciousness, or rather a part of his collective consciousness, I’m technically his second personality if you want to call it that, he has three of us”

Mink stiffened, ignoring the claim that Desire wasn’t a parasite, Aoba had two other things like this inside of him?!

Aoba rolled his eyes at Minks expression, honestly if this guy wasn’t so good in the sack, he might have told Reason to move on to another guy instead of chasing this one down, he seemed a little slow on the uptake.

“Calm your mind there stud, By that I mean that the collective Aoba had three consciousness, you have me, Reason and Restraint”

Mink was still worried, did Aoba even know about this?

“What have you all done to Aoba?” Mink was starting to get a little tired of waiting for a complete answer.

Desire sighed, but smiled, this was the anger that had first attracted him, call him a masochist but Mink was just _perfect_ when angry.

“Aoba as you know him is Reason, he interacts with the world and make the majority of decisions, he is the main one in control; aside from Rhyme, the Platinum Jail thing and instances like now I don’t really interact with the world much”

That reassured Mink a little, to know that Desire didn’t come out much, but mainly to know that Aoba wasn’t being controlled by others like him.

Mink decided that he needed to question Desire, he needed to know what was happening to Aoba. “And then who is Restraint? Why is that his name?”

Desire smiled, “Well, short story is that Restraint was there to be a balance between me and Reason when we were little, to make sure I didn’t have too much influence and that Reason didn’t ignore or suppress me. However, during out Rhyme phase Reason wasn’t paying much attention to Restraint, so he moved vessels in order to have more influence, it worked too. So now Restraint is Ren”.

Mink’s eyes widened, that explained the relationship between the two, Aoba was always so attached to his Allmate, if it was because they used to be one that would make sense.

“As for me, I am all of Aoba’s desire, I’m also his need for destruction. I would say I’m also his impulses but really, Reason’s been picking up the slack this past year and a bit. I mean seriously, I know that I pushed him onto you instead of one of those other fuck boys we had hanging around but I didn’t expect that he would go all domestic on me and run around the world looking for you”

Desire laughed at that; he honestly hadn’t expected how their relationship would turn out.

Mink looked down, so it was him who pushed for their relationship, not Aoba?

“What do you mean, _you_ pushed for our relationship?”

Desire looked sympathetically at Mink, “I mean that I encouraged Aoba to show a bit of interest in you at the beginning, I didn’t manipulate him or coerce him into this if that’s your fear. This is my relationship too; I don’t want it spoiled by games all the time”

Mink was a little gladdened by those words, his relationship was their own, but Desire was a part of it?

“You, how long have you been back?”

Desire snorted, “I never left. I just decided to be a bit quiet. Then you up and left and I had to kick Reason into gear about figuring out what we wanted. Believe me I only gave a little nudge, the same nudge I gave about all the others. For some reason you were the one that we both wanted, so we searched for a year and found you, and boom here we are”

Though he was still confused and admittedly angered over the situation Mink didn’t know what to do. He was glad that their relationship was true, even though he hadn’t known about Desire. But Desire wasn’t an end to their relationship, it just meant that he needed to adjust a little. He was still a little angry because of Desire’s attitude, but he could live with it. Though…

Mink reached out and firmly gripped Aoba’s throat with one hand, Desire in turn gripped the arm with his own hands, shivering a little.

Mink’s eyes narrowed at that. “Why would you be with me if the memory of my actions still haunts you?”

Desire was confused for a moment before he realised what Mink was talking about. He smiled, “Listen stud, if you’re referring to those lovely moments in that hotel a year ago, that was my preference, no harm done to either of us, physically or emotionally and whatnot, Reason was in a little deep too quickly at that point”, Desire’s eyes narrowed for his next words, “But if your referring to trying to have your men rape us then don’t misunderstand; that is a memory that’s still around, but it isn’t as horrifying as you think it was. Don’t get me wrong it was a total dick move and if you didn’t mean what you did to me, I would have destroyed you for it. But I destroyed your men and they didn’t even get far enough to make the situation too horrible”.

Mink swallowed guiltily, his past actions would always haunt him, for what he nearly put Aoba through, what he nearly put Desire through as well.

Desire recognise that pitiful look on Mink’s face and frowned, he was hot when brooding but not when moping. “Listen, I took control during those times, I make sure that Aoba isn’t usually affected by it, Restraint made us get a few therapy sessions before we got to you to make sure everything was good alright. Besides” Desire gave Mink a leer, his hands stroking down the muscles in Mink’s arms, “It isn’t as if I don’t enjoy a little pain now and then, your men were weak; but your actions were delicious”.

Mink swallowed and removed his hands.

This whole situation was strange and abnormal, but it wasn’t too much, he could live with this, he cared enough for Aoba to not only try but succeed.

Desire gave him a smile, “hey, there’s more stuff to talk about, but that can be done later okay. Reason said he’d give me the morning to shock you before he comes back to make sure you haven’t killed us”

Mink was a little surprised, “Aoba let you do this?”

“It was his idea, after the accident yesterday and last night he figured what was on your mind and decided that I was the best to put you straight” Desire gave another leer, “Or as straight as you can considering the things you’ve done to us”

Mink flushed a little, Aoba didn’t tease him, and Desires words certainly had an effect.

Mink lowered his hand from Desire’s throat and pulled him into his arms, standing up he walked towards the kitchen.

“Hey, what are you doing Mink?!”

Mink smiled at the startled man in his arms.

“Your ankle’s still hurt, we can talk more later, for now let’s have breakfast and enjoy the sunrise”

That was what Aoba loved to do, and Desire laid still as being allowed to do so too.

Maybe this would work out just fine.


End file.
